


I'm not Gonna ask you for a Dance

by highnyoom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, everyone is having a pretty good time i think, im new to this fandom kinda, it's a party with no context, jesse is just really drunk, just a silly one-shot tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highnyoom/pseuds/highnyoom
Summary: A dumb party leaves a drunken McCree in the hands of an agitated Hanzo.





	I'm not Gonna ask you for a Dance

“Hanzo, Hanzo, Hanzo, Hanzo...”

Hanzo did his best to ignore the constant giggle of his name from Jesse McCree’s mouth. He would not shut up, and it was getting to the point that it didn’t matter how inebriated the other man was, it was straight-up irritating. McCree reached a hand up to paw at the hair on Hanzo’s face, still giggling. He wouldn’t stop trying to get up and walk around, and Hanzo constantly had to force him to sit back down and be still, this just gave McCree the option of torturing Hanzo all night.

They were at some Overwatch group party, and McCree only came to it because he’s one of the old members, and he knew there would be alcohol, and unfortunately, it was Genji’s turn to babysit McCree if he got too drunk, which automatically meant that it was Hanzo’s job. So now they were just sitting down at a stupid metal table, covered in a cheap plastic tablecloth, surrounded by empty plastic cups and beer bottles. He was already having the most pointlessly unlucky day, and now he had to deal with this.

“Hey Hanzo, Hanzo, Hanzo, Hanzo, guess what.” McCree was biting down on his lip, barely holding back laughter. He looked into Hanzo’s cranky face with anticipation, waiting for his response.

Hanzo rolled his eyes, getting weary and tired of the other man already. “I’m not encouraging you, shut up.”

McCree frowned and sighed. Hanzo disappointed him beyond belief. “Nevermind, I don’t wanna say it anymore, I forget anyway.” He grumbled, picking at the plastic table covering. He traced the creases with his nail, breaking it in a few places, before he let go of it and crossed his arms with annoyance. “Hanzo, you’re like that shitty date at a high school dance that doesn’t wanna do nothin’.”

Hanzo huffed. “McCree, I am not your _date_ , nor am I here to have fun,  _clearly_ , because I was stuck with you.” He spat. “Why did you have to get this drunk anyway? My agenda did not include having to deal with a drunken, middle-aged man all night, so yes, maybe I am like that shitty person that does nothing at a public function, because that’s who I’m having to be.”

McCree shrank back, offended. He didn’t know what he’d done to make Hanzo so mad. In fact, he didn’t remember doing much of anything to him. He rested his head on the table, letting his cheek squish against the flat, cold surface. Hana and Genji were talking with Lucio over by the food table, they’re the only people he really noticed, being directly in his line of sight. The music was playing loudly enough to be heard, but not so loudly that it drowned everything out. The only problem here was that Hanzo was being a wet blanket. The idea vaguely occurred to him that he could fire him from babysitting duty, but he pushed the thought away. He liked him too much. McCree grinned to himself as he half-formed a really bad idea in his head. “C’mon, Hanzo, don’t be so glum,” He reached over and put both arms around the man, resting his chin on Hanzo’s shoulder. “I ain't that bad, I swear.” He breathed into dark hair and tattooed skin. “Just gimme a chance.”

Hanzo swallowed hard and grabbed for a beer that was left on their table, drinking a large portion of it before putting it back down. “McCree, if you don’t get off of me-”

“What? I’m not doin' nothin', I promise.” He whined, frowning against Hanzo’s skin.

Hanzo pushed McCree back just enough that he could turn around and face him. “What _are_ you doing?” His voice ended quietly when he saw the look of admiration in the poor bastard’s eyes. It was so pathetic that he could not resist the urge to roll his eyes to the ceiling and look away. “I hate you drunk, do you know that? Nobody ever knows what you are going to be like.” He muttered, trying hard to stay cranky.

“No, you like me.” He mused, snuggling back into the crook of Hanzo’s neck, grinning into his hair and nuzzling his ear.

Hanzo grumbled an inaudible response to himself and tapped at McCree’s head, just to let him know he was acknowledged, and this only made the man grin wider. Hanzo shook his head and picked up his beer, swallowing the rest of it down. “I’m not going to ask you for a dance.”


End file.
